The Muggle Painting
by The Con Artist
Summary: There was one painting in all of Hogwarts that never moved. (Two different oneshots)
1. The Forgotten Portrait

**There was one painting in all of Hogwarts that never moved.**

Everyone knew that it never did; The students, professors, paintings and ghosts. The girls 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' over the painting, from the dark streaks atop his head to the little amount of brown trousers that showed before it turned to the portrait. In between was a lighter purple rest of it's hair, a tattered dark blue coat, and a simple green shirt. Breaking the shirt and trousers was a thick brown belt. His face wasn't in a smile nor a frown, since the painting was of a sleeping man.

The main focus of the painting wasn't the man, but rather the thing in his hands. It seemed to rest upon his chest, both hands clasping the stem of the blue rose. It sparkled without sparkles, glowed without light, and was the thing that caught the attention of wandering students in the first place. The man wouldn't have been noticed without the rose, it would have just been a painting lost in an auction, never to see (without actually seeing) Hogwarts.

There was one main rumor about the painting. Some said that one of the previous Headmasters, a muggleborn, had bought it from an auction and decided to put it up in one of the empty spaces of the walls. That explained why it was the second closest painting on the left to the Headmaster's office. A few of the seventh years (aswell as some professors), all either half-blood or muggleborn, said that they saw it at a Guertena showcase at a gallery. Even fewer knew the name of the painting, _The Forgotten Portrait. _

The paintings, students, ghosts and professors were all interested in the painting at some point, if they came across it. Students tried to jinx it or blow it apart to find a secret room, but to no success. There were charms placed on the painting that wouldn't allow it to get hurt. Other students attempted to find out a password, the guesses ranging from "Blue Rose" to "Avada Kedavra"; Those didn't work either, and eventually the children (and some ghosts) gave up to enjoy the rest of the school year with their friends.

But even after all the years of attempting and failing to find out a secret to the painting, the sleeping man wouldn't move. The forgotten portrait was simply a muggle painting, not moving, that stood out from all those other paintings that did.


	2. Together, Forever and the Hanged Garry

**SECOND VERSION: Together, Forever and the Hanged Garry.**

** I couldn't help myself. A guest suggested Mary see the painting, and I ****_needed_**** to write one after I saw that review. But the painting would have been different, and that would cause the reaction to be different. Unless I'm being stupid and you can get the Forgotten Portrait and Mary out of the Fabricated World in one ending... So! This is based on the "Together, Forever" ending, with the extra 'Hanged Garry' painting. **

**But two things: Eve is Ib, but the English version. I just thought that it fit better with the setting of the story, being England and all. Sorry if you didn't like it. And also, I don't know if Mary should or shouldn't have remembered the gallery. If she shouldn't have, it would be great in you could tell me...**

* * *

**There was one painting in all of Hogwarts that didn't move.**

Maybe it was because the man was hanging by one foot upside down. The man in the painting was supposed to be dead, or dying, so he didn't move? It was detailed, very detailed, as if the painting was instead a photograph. Girls liked the fact that his hair looked like a purple rose at this angle; The petals were light purple and the stem was a darker shade of the same color. The long tattered coat, a dark blue color, flowed around the body in the air. It stayed up, yet went down at the same time. Whoever the artist was wanted it to be realistic- the green shirt was tucked into the brown trousers and a belt held them tightly so it wouldn't fall down, the man being upside down.

It was an intriguing, and a bit scary, painting. A few professors refused to even give it a second glance, and most questioned why it was still kept in the halls, the second painting to the left of the Headmaster's office. The older years refused to tell the first years where the painting was, thinking the details and altogether idea would scary the poor eleven year olds. There was one time that the seventh years couldn't hide the painting from first years. Two little girls, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, stumbled upon the painting when trying to find the Great Hall again. When the two noticed it, the reactions were much different from each other.

The Gryffindor, a cute and energetic brunette, was named Eve. As her eyes landed on the portrait, she felt sad, like she was going to cry. What was worse was that she didn't know why. Her sister, the Slytherin, stayed emotionless on the outside. Eve noticed that she was fiddling with something in her cloak pocket; It was that lighter that she always had. Because she was her sister, Eve never told on her for having such a dangerous thing, and also because for some reason it seemed important to her. Mary (for that was the Slytherin's name) was internally grinning, laughing and crying, all at the same time.

She was grinning and laughing because Mary knew what, _who, _that painting was. It was her fault that the painting exsisted in the first place. She had tricked him. She had tricked him! She had tricked both him and her sister, and now Garry was a painting and she was Mary. She WAS Mary! Mary, Mary, Mary. Mary in reality, not Mary in the Fabricated World.

But Mary was also crying when she saw the painting, and she only had a few thoughts as to why. It was a painting that everyone said her father drew. Her real father, not Eve's father. But her father hadn't drawn it. She didn't want people to think that he was sort of her brother. Mary didn't like Garry. Garry was always taking Eve's attention from Mary. She didn't not like Garry, actually... she hated him. She hated all adults, but especially HATED Garry! Hated, hated, hated! That's why she didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, too. It had the colors blue and brown, and blue was Garry's color. Mary wanted Gryffindor, since it was red and yellow _and_ Eve was in it too, but she got Slytherin. That was okay, she didn't mind the color green. Green and blue had nothing in common, so it was fine. It was perfectly fine for Mary.**_Everything_**** was perfectly fine for Mary. **

* * *

**This will be edited as my writing skills get better, but until then I hope I don't get killed. Hope you enjoy(ed) my writing, ta ta for now~! -Con**


End file.
